Una mirada inolvidable
by Rasshi Ars
Summary: Un nuevo año llega y con ello cada patinador debe volver a su tierra natal. Yuri no quiere ser olvidado por su nuevo amigo, sin embargo Otabek no podría olvidar una mirada como la suya. Lo que no sabe es que el chico rubio piensa lo mismo de él. [One-shot]


**Disclaimer** : Yuri on Ice no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mitsurou Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto.

¡Muy buenas a todos! No puedo creer que ya sólo falten horas para que llegue 2018, el tiempo pasa volando, ¿no creen?

Hoy vengo con algo diferente para culminar este año, mi primer One-shot de Yuri on Ice :3 este es el último fic de 2017, ¡espero que les guste!

* * *

 **Una mirada inolvidable**

.

.

.

¡Qué rápido pasaban los días! Al fin era 31 de diciembre, y muchas personas alrededor del mundo esperaban la llegada del año nuevo. Para celebrar la ocasión, el gran salón de fiestas del hotel de Barcelona estaba lleno de gente, quienes vistiendo elegantes trajes y hermosos vestidos de colores, esperaban que dieran las doce campanadas, rodeados de amigos, música alegre y mucha comida deliciosa. Entre tantos invitados, podía resaltar un grupo que festejaba alegremente, y se trataba de los patinadores que, no conformes con haber celebrado su participación en la Grand Prix Final, también decidieron quedarse en Barcelona para poder recibir el año juntos.

–Oye, Victor –preguntó Chris, tomando un trago de cóctel–. Dime algo. Ahora que Yuuri ha ganado la medalla de plata, ¿la boda aún sigue en pie?

El ruso, bien vestido y arreglado, adoptó una pose pensativa, con una leve sonrisa juguetona en sus labios. Fingía que pensaba su respuesta.

–¡¿Ehhh?! ¡Victor, no me digas que se canceló la boda! –chilló Phichit, haciendo un puchero–. ¡Con las ganas que tenía de ir, incluso había pensado en el regalo!

–Tranquilo, Phichit, él sólo está bromeando –lo tranquilizó Yuuri con voz suave. El tailandés suspiró aliviado, colocando su mano en su pecho.

–Además… –El peliplata ladeó la cabeza, pasando su brazo por los hombros del japonés–. Ya estamos pensando en quién será el padrino.

–¡Uh, uh! ¡Elíjanme a mí! ¡Digan que sí!

Riendo, Yuuri tomó de su bebida, pensando en lo emocionado que estaba su amigo por el tema. Estaba a punto de comentar algo, cuando una melena rubia llamó su atención. Al reconocerle, alzó su brazo a modo de saludo, agitándolo para que el otro pudiera verlo entre todo el bullicio.

Contrario a ellos, Yuri Plisetsky tenía una mirada muy seria en su rostro. Iba ataviado con un elegante traje gris, con su peinado usual y una corbata negra, con la que jugueteaba en esos momentos. Miraba de un lado a otro, buscando algo, o mejor dicho, _alguien_. No era muy aficionado a esa clase de reuniones. Según él, sólo era una fecha donde lo único que brillaba más que las luces era la hipocresía de la gente. Quizás su mentalidad fuera un poco radical, pero así era. Tal vez por eso no tenía muchos amigos.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que hubiera deseado pasar el año nuevo con su abuelo en Rusia, esa noche se encontraba extrañamente ansioso. Esta vez tenía a alguien con quien podía conversar y divertirse en la fiesta, y ese era Otabek Altin. Se habían hecho amigos hacía poco, pero algo le decía que el pelinegro no era como los demás. Con Beka, como le llamaba de cariño, podía ser él mismo y hablar de sus inquietudes, algo que no podía hacer con nadie más. Por esa razón, se sorprendió al verse emocionado por la reunión.

Muy a su pesar, no había ni rastro del kazajo por ningún lado. Yuri suspiró con frustración, sin dejar de buscarlo. Ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

–¡Hey, Yurio! –una voz lo llamó–. ¡Por aquí!

Dando un respingo, Yuri vio como el "tazón de cerdo" lo saludaba a lo lejos, tratando de llamar su atención. Junto a él estaban Victor y Chris, que le hacían señas para que se acercara. Dudó unos momentos en ir, pero de pronto sintió cómo alguien lo agarraba con firmeza del brazo. Volteó, topándose con Phitchit, quien le sonreía amistosamente.

–Hasta que llegaste, campeón –le dijo enérgico–. Ven, únete al grupo –añadió halando al ruso, llevándolo al encuentro con los demás patinadores.

–¡Oye, oye! ¡Puedo caminar solo! –se quejó Yuri, siendo arrastrado.

El tailandés ignoró el pequeño berrinche, en su lugar le hizo un espacio entre los demás. Rodeó el cuello del rubio con su brazo con total seguridad y, haciendo el signo de la paz con sus dedos, tomó una selfie, la cual inmediatamente subió a Instagram.

–¿Qué tal, Yuri? ¿Cómo la estás pasando? –preguntó Chris apoyando su codo en el hombro del ruso.

–Bien, supongo –gruñó Yuri ante la cercanía del otro. No estaba acostumbrado a esos gestos tan confianzudos.

–Bueno, sólo relájate y disfruta de la fiesta. ¿Sabes? Hace un momento estábamos hablando de la boda de Yuuri y Victor, y que Phichit quiere ser el padrino, pero yo me considero más apropiado para el puesto. ¿Tú qué opinas?

–¡Oye, yo pedí el puesto primero! –el tailandés se cruzó de brazos de manera cómica.

El grupo se llevaba bien, riendo ante el parloteo del suizo y las quejas infantiles de Phichit. Sin embargo, la mirada de Yuri iba de aquí para allá, buscando entre la multitud. Sus ojos se posaron en cada rostro que veía, sin embargo ninguno era el que tanto esperaba ver. Su ceño estaba fruncido, se podía notar un dejo de tristeza en su expresión.

–Yurio, ¿estás bien? –oyó la voz de Yuuri. El japonés tenía una mirada de preocupación.

De pronto todos se callaron, observando atentamente al rubio. No se veía como el rudo Yuri de siempre, más bien se notaba su incomodidad y cierta inseguridad por la forma en que se removía.

–¿Esperas a alguien? –preguntó Victor con curiosidad.

–Yo… Iré por un bocadillo –se excusó el ruso, dejando el grupo y mezclándose entre los demás invitados.

No sabía por qué, pero con cada segundo que pasaba sin ver a su amigo por ningún lado, su ansiedad crecía más y más. De ser cualquier otra persona, se habría enojado por tener que esperar, o tal vez no le habría importado. Pero con Otabek era diferente. ¿Acaso habría decidido no ir? No, eso no podía ser. Ambos acordaron asistir para acompañar al otro. Además, si el kazajo hubiera cambiado de opinión, le habría avisado, ¿no?

Llegó a la mesa de la comida, adornada con figuras hechas de fruta. Notó que habían bocadillos típicos de otros países, lo cual lo hizo tener un horrible pensamiento que le causó una pesadez en el pecho.

¿Y si Otabek había regresado a Kazajistán sin decirle?

– _Vamos, Yuri, no seas idiota_ –se regañó mentalmente, apretando sus puños–. _Beka no sería capaz de irse sin despedirse, así que deja de pensar estupideces y espera un rato más_.

Sin embargo, la idea no dejaba de dolerle. Otabek le prometió asistir con él, pero ya eran poco más de las once y no se aparecía. Había sido engañado, y aunque estaba rodeado de personas, no pudo evitar sentirse solo. Como un gato abandonado en la calle poco después de ser adoptado.

Suspiró pesado. Miró un pequeño bocadillo de queso y fresa, el cual lucía apetitoso y era el último que quedaba. Estuvo a punto de tomarlo, pero justo en ese momento a alguien más se le ocurrió hacer lo mismo, siendo más rápido y ganándole al rubio. Abriendo su boca ofendido, Yuri dirigió su mirada enojada hacia aquella persona, dispuesto a reclamarle por hacer eso, pero las palabras murieron en su boca y su corazón dio un salto al ver que se trataba de _él_.

–¡Otabek! –pronunció su nombre con sorpresa, su expresión parecía haber recuperado la vida.

El kazajo no se quedaba atrás en cuanto a su imagen. Su traje negro le sentaba muy bien, al igual que una corbata color vino bien anudada. Los ojos de Otabek se abrieron un poco al notar a Yuri, pero luego su mirada se suavizó mientras formaba una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

–Conque aquí estabas, Yuri –le dijo notablemente complacido por ver al otro.

–¿Cómo que aquí estaba? Eso debería decirlo yo. ¡Llevo siglos esperándote! –se quejó el otro frunciendo el ceño, su tristeza anterior desapareciendo de un plumazo para darle paso a la irritación.

–Lamento haberte hecho esperar –se disculpó el kazajo.

El moreno vio cómo su amigo cruzaba sus brazos, girando su rostro a otro lado. Tratando de calmarlo, le extendió el bocadillo a Yuri. Este lo contempló con expresión seria, y tras unos segundos de mirar mal al mayor, lo aceptó y se lo comió de un bocado, inflando sus mejillas y causándole ternura al otro.

–En todo caso, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? –preguntó el ruso, esta vez su voz se oía más tranquila e incluso Otabek podría notar un dejo de alivio en ella.

–Bueno, es que no quería llegar con las manos vacías.

Yuri juntó sus cejas confundido. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Viendo la duda en los ojos del otro, Otabek miró a todos lados con sigilo, dando un aire de misterio. Luego tomó al rubio de la muñeca, guiándolo a través del salón.

–Woa, Otabek, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó Yuri realmente extrañado ante la prisa con la que lo halaba. ¿Acaso su amigo planeaba secuestrarlo de nuevo?

Sonriendo de lado, el mayor lo llevó a un lugar más apartado, donde podían hablar más a gusto: un bello balcón cuya vista daba hacia la gran ciudad de Barcelona. Yuri contempló el panorama unos momentos, apoyando sus manos en el barandal y sintiendo el frío viento azotando su rostro.

–Ah, ya me estaba aburriendo allí adentro –suspiró el ruso, aflojando su corbata y relajándose–. Menos mal que llegaste, ya estaba por...

Sin embargo, al mirarlo de reojo notó que Otabek tenía algo en sus manos. Girándose a verlo, vio un sobre de regalo que el kazajo le ofrecía. Era un sobre azul con un estampado de gatos blancos.

–¿P-Para mí? –susurró Yuri, sorprendido. No se esperaba un obsequio ese día. No era su cumpleaños, y hasta donde sabía en año nuevo no se daban regalos.

–Es un pequeño detalle para que no te olvides de mí cuando vuelvas a casa –dijo Otabek con una sonrisita ladina, dejando el regalo en manos del menor.

– _Como si pudiera olvidarte_ –pensó Yuri, y aquello hizo que sus mejillas tomaran un ligero color rosa–. Gracias, Beka.

Con cuidado abrió el sobre, no queriendo dañar una envoltura tan bonita. Con la curiosidad de un gato, revisó dentro. Metió sus dedos al divisar un pequeño objeto brillante, y sus ojos se agrandaron en deleite al ver que se trataba de una cadena con un dije en forma de la cara de un tigre dorado, abriendo sus fauces en un feroz rugido. Era resplandeciente, rudo y muy de su estilo.

–¡Otabek, está genial! –chilló emocionado, alzando su obsequio para verlo mejor con la poca luz que había.

–Me alegra que te haya gustado, Yuri –sonrió el kazajo, satisfecho con la expresión de alegría del rubio.

Yuri no podía esperar para usarlo. Inmediatamente intentó colocárselo, aunque se le dificultaba abrochar la cadena. Por lo tanto, Otabek le ofreció su ayuda, pidiéndole que se diera la vuelta. Yuri obedeció, y en cuanto las manos del mayor lo tocaron para apartarle el cabello del cuello, sintió algo aletear en su pecho, y un agradable calor se asentó en sus mejillas. Cerró sus ojos, suspirando.

–Listo –la voz de Otabek lo devolvió a la realidad.

Tocando el dije con sus dedos, Yuri se giró nuevamente para quedar de frente a su amigo. El rubio sonreía, haciendo nota mental de tomarse una foto para mostrárselo a todos. Definitivamente lo usaría en su próxima competencia.

–Gracias, ¡me encanta! Ah... Pero Otabek –dijo de pronto, con un tono de disculpa en su voz–. Lo siento, no tengo ningún regalo para ti.

El kazajo se encogió de hombros, alzando su mano y revolviendo el cabello del otro amistosamente.

–No te preocupes, Yuri. No tienes que darme nada a cambio.

–Pero yo también quiero que me recuerdes cuando estés en Kazajistán –musitó mirando a otro lado con los ojos entrecerrados.

Una leve risa escapó de los labios de Otabek. Yuri lo miró interrogante, la confusión plasmada en su rostro. Luego frunció el entrecejo, apretando sus dientes. Un pequeño sonrojo acentuándose en su rostro.

–¡N-No te burles, Beka! –se quejó a la defensiva.

–No me burlo –lo tranquilizó el kazajo, ladeando su cabeza–. Pero en serio, Yuri. No necesito algo para recordarte –se acercó más al ruso, susurrando–. Con tu mirada es suficiente.

Aunque Yuri había oído algo parecido antes, la frase logró hacer que su corazón diera un salto. Desvió la mirada apenado, pero entonces sintió la cálida mano del kazajo contra su mejilla, haciendo que este lo viera de frente.

–Tienes unos ojos inolvidables –dijo Otabek con seguridad–. Tienes una mirada fuerte y llena de determinación, como la de un soldado listo para luchar. Eso es lo que la hace inolvidable.

Las palabras del moreno causaban una sensación en el ruso, una sensación parecida a un cosquilleo que le recorría el estómago. Estaba absorto en los ojos del otro, unos orbes oscuros y fríos a simple vista, pero que a él lo observaban con una gran calidez.

–Yuri, ¿me permites algo?

–¿El qué? –preguntó curioso.

Otabek adelantó su mano, retirando con cuidado el flequillo que cubría una parte del rostro de Yuri. El rubio contuvo la respiración mientras su amigo peinaba su cabello detrás de su oreja. De esta forma, ambos ojos quedaban al descubierto, dándole un mayor resplandor a su mirada verde como esmeraldas.

–Quédate así el resto de la noche, ¿sí? –dijo Otabek soltando al rubio.

Yuri estaba un poco sorprendido por la petición, pero la comprendía. Otabek sólo quería ver una vez más sus ojos de cerca, antes de partir a casa. No podía negarle aquello, no después de todo lo que hacía por él.

–¡Sí! –aceptó Yuri, sonriendo con la seguridad que tanto lo caracterizaba.

De pronto oyó unas fuertes campanadas, seguidas de los estallidos de los fuegos artificiales. El cielo se llenó de colores, las luces iluminando todo y reflejándose en los bellos ojos verdes de Yuri, quien observaba embelesado el espectáculo, absorto como un niño. Ambos habían olvidado la hora, y cuando menos lo esperaban, el nuevo año había comenzado. Otabek miró al rubio, pasando su brazo por sus hombros y estrechándolo contra sí mientras miraba el espectáculo.

–Feliz Año Nuevo, Yuri –susurró.

Yuri agradeció internamente la cercanía, complacido por el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del otro.

–Feliz Año Nuevo, Beka –dijo suavemente, acercándose más a él, dispuesto a quedarse así un buen rato.

Todos festejaban deseando que el año nuevo trajera alegrías, abundancia y prosperidad. Pero Otabek, desde allí donde estaba, sólo tenía un deseo: nunca dejar de ver esos ojos de soldado que se habían quedado grabados en su memoria para siempre. Y aunque no se lo admitiera a nadie, Yuri también deseaba lo mismo.

Porque el collar fue un lindo regalo, pero la verdad era que le bastaba con una mirada de cariño por parte del kazajo. Con eso, era más que suficiente para no olvidarlo nunca.

 ** _Fin_**

.

.

.

 **Notas** : Espero que hayan disfrutado este fic, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo :D si les gustó, les invito a comentarme su opinión, siempre serán bienvenidas.

Lectores de todas partes del mundo, les deseo un feliz 2018 lleno de prosperidad para ustedes y sus familias, que logren cumplir todas sus metas y les vaya muy bien :D muchas gracias por todo.

Con esto, me despido del 2017.

Rasshi Ars fuera, ¡paz!


End file.
